Se'gash
Se'gash (approx.transcr. [ se-gɑːʃ ] ) ''is a batarian global cultural concept, extant since prehistoric times and essentially combining secular and mystical traits, denoting something that has become indispensable to the "essence" of a certain individual, "ingrained itself into their flesh, mind and spirit". Definition and traits Almost anything can be or become a ''se'gash - ''an item, a phrase, a habit. A first credit chit earned by a successful businessman kept as a memento of their start on the road to riches or as a lucky charm. A catchphrase, a favourite proverb or a verbal tic that makes a certain individual's speech instantly recognizable. A "milk fang" kept by a child's loving mother for sentimental value. A qlygh that's been through a lot with his beastmaster, becoming his trusty pal and an extension of himself to a degree. The poetry of a certain author that an individual takes close to heart and loves to quote. A habit of always wearing a certain hat, even when the weather does not require it. All of those are examples of ''se'gash. A batarian can have multiple se'gash of varying types and levels of importance. It has to be noted, however, that originally, in the millenia-old folklore traditions, the term involved only important physical objects, not habits, ideas or something else more abstract. In modern times, a se'gash can be not only something abstract, but also to vary in importance or even type, depending on the character and level of spirituality of its owner - ranging from something as light and simple as a personal "meme" or something as important to a person as a phylactery to a lich from a fairy-tale, in comparison. Sometimes, a person does not realize that something has essentially become their se'gash, ''or not placing any importance on the concept as a whole, but the item, habit, etc. in question can be recognized as such by other people, usually family, friends and colleagues. Associated mystical tradition There is a whole mystical tradition associated with the notion of ''se'gash, composed of multiple beliefs spawned in numerous cultures where the notion is present - essentially the entire batarian species, though the level of importance of these beliefs varies wildly between different groups, cultures and populations, as well as the types of superstitions associated with se'gash. For example, it is widely considered bad luck to willingly expose the se'gash too much, as in talking or boasting about it excessively, to deliberately point it out. A most common associated bad luck concept is that a dark sorcerer could use the powers given to them by Khar'ub-ki (or another supernatural entity) to harm or control the owner of the se'gash in question. It is common to draw spiritual power and support from one's se'gash in times of need and emotional turmoil - for example, putting on one's lucky gauntlet when feeling depressed and full of premonition. In written culture The concept of se'gash appears in numerous myths, legends and folk tales, usually as an item with high spiritual value, a sentimental memento or a magical artifact. One of the most popular heroic tales involves a se'gash ''of the main hero, a spear-tip that used to belong to his brother slain in a war, becoming a powerful charm, because its owner placed a high importance on the item and even talked to it sometimes, as if trying to communicate to the soul of his brother. An enemy sees the profound ties that this ''se'gash has to the hero's soul and his bloodline and tries to steal such a powerful se'gash by giving it to a sect of blind desert warlocks who would, in turn, boil the se'gash in a tar-based potion, thus cursing it and causing profound harm to the hero on the deepest level. The end to the story varies. Trivia If asked what his se'gash would be, forums user Ferem Baccath would most likely name his combat hardsuit, as this piece of advanced engineering has been with him since the days of SIU academy, through the Reaper War and beyond, always repaired and retrofitted with parts from sources including even the Geth, but still remaining the same trusty armour. There is more mundane, utilitarian or sentimental rather than mystic value associated with this se'gash, due to its owner being an atheist and a materialist. His uncle, Kramen Soth'mal, more spiritually inclined, has as many as five ''se'gash '': his trusty warbeast, the varren Shade; his engraved monomolecular cleaver, awarded by SIU for a brilliant operation; his late comrade's combat suit (kept in a glass case); his favourite poet whom Kramen loves to quote; and his old and favourite narcotic inhaler, much like a sea-captain's favourite smoking pipe. Category:Batarian Culture Category:Batarian Confederacy Category:Batarians Category:Culture Category:Religion